


The Songfic Shuffle Drabble (Roxy X Sollux)

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AUs, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles written to some music chosen in shuffle(during the length of said song); Sollux gets Roxy some gifts KK helped him choose</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bed of rose’s / dreams of derse, Homestuck vol.5

Sollux shyly knocked on Roxy’s door, he was holding a bouquet of roses in one hand and some cheesy chocolates Karkat had suggested  
When Roxy opened she smiled “oh Solly!” she exclaimed while hugging him “that’s so sweet of you!”  
She grabbed the flowers and sniffed them “I love it, though the chocolates are a bit cliché”  
Sollux giggled “yeah, I told KK tho, but he didn’t believe me!”


	2. cait ult-plentakill/gamezoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Roxy are gaming, things are not going that well.

Sollux and Roxy sat side by side in their respective computers; they were playing a MOBA game, laning together as support and carry  
“Sollux!” Roxy yelled when his partner died once again “what the hell are you doin???”  
Sollux sighed “Rox, remember the roleth we are playing? I’m your gogdamm support, ith ok for me to die ath long ath you live, you were about to get skewerd by that spear!”  
“right!” Roxy smiled and gave him a small kiss while he respawned “not used to duo lanes!”  
Sollux smiled and walked back to his place again, when he died saving Roxy again he giggled “hey Rox, wanna switch?”  
Roxy sighed “yeah, you’ll probably do better than me”  
They quickly changed seats and proceeded to slowly ace the game.


	3. when he l0ved me-off Broadway aradia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Roxy broke up; she misses him.

Roxy looked down at the beach, she was hanging out with Nepeta, who was becoming more of a moirail to her every day, and shed a small tear.  
When Nepeta noticed she hugged Roxy “what’s the matter Roxy?” she asked while looking down towards the surf  
Roxy sniffled a bit and wiped the tears off her face “l-look who’s there…” she whimpered while looking away  
Nepeta took a closer look “well I see mister Ampurra, and there’s Feferi, and… oh”  
“yeah” Roxy growled “there’s Sollux with Feferi!”  
“there, there” Nepeta patted her back “it’ll all be ok, if he misses out on you, it’s his problem!”  
“I guess so…” Roxy hugged Nepeta some more “hey I’d love to stay, but I kinda want some alone time, k?”  
As she skulked away Nepeta frowned “ok…”


	4. phantasmagoric waltz-homestuck vol. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy invites Sollux to a waltz.

Roxy grabbed Sollux’s hand “come on, don’t be shy!”  
she dragged him to the dance floor, where all the other couples were waltzing around  
“I’m not thy!” he complained “I jutht don’t like dancing!”  
Roxy smirked “but you like me, dontcha?”  
He sighed in protest “ok, ill dance the stupid waltz with you”  
Roxy smiled and helped him place his hands correctly  
She began to led him in the dance, and before long Sollux was happily dancing  
When she noticed how happy he was Roxy giggled “so you don’t like dancing?” she asked  
“I don’t” he responded simply “but you make it worth it” he added with a smile.


	5. honeybee, steam powered giraffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy throws a party, Karkat dares Sollux to ask roxy out, shenanigans ensure.

Sollux knocked on the door to Roxy’s room  
“come on Rox!” he yelled while knocking again  
“NO!” she barked back “GO AWAY!”  
“b-but…” Sollux whimpered  
“NO!” she snapped away “I can’t believe you trolls would do that!”  
“Roxy, look,” Sollux began “I didn’t walk up to you because Karkat dared me to, I didn’t kith you because he thaid to, I alwayth liked you”  
Roxy stayed silent, paying close attention to the troll  
“you never had to look my way, but you did!” he continued “ever since I met you, I’ve been out of my mind!”  
“I jutht want you to care for me” he mewled while slumping at the doorframe  
Roxy sat in silence thinking about what he had just said, after a minute she walked out  
“Sollux?” she nudged him  
“yeah?” he asked without even looking up to her  
Roxy smiled a bit and sat next to him  
She grabbed his hand “I do care for you, honeybee” she whispered while leaning on his shoulder


	6. sexy Kanaya-inky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Roxy are watching a movie when Rose and Kanaya intrude.

Sollux and Roxy were cuddling in the couch, watching a movie on her laptop when they heard someone knock  
Roxy gave him a small kiss and got up “be right back”  
she opened the door; rose and Kanaya barged in  
“rosy?” asked Roxy, a genuine note of concern in her voice “are you drunk?”  
“noooooooooo” she giggled  
She and Kanaya grabbed a couch next to the one Roxy had been sitting on  
When Roxy sat back down Sollux leaned in closer “what, the, fuck?” he asked quietly while they began to sloppily make out  
“no fucking idea” she whispered back “I didn’t know rosy drank!”  
“Can we leave?” Sollux nudged Roxy towards the door  
“Yeah” she got up “let’s just hope they don’t trash the place”  
Sollux grabbed the laptop and left upstairs with Roxy, while rose and Kanaya cuddled together on the couch


	7. counting down the days-italobrothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> humanstuck AU where Sollux and Roxy have a long distance relation, she's writing a letter to him.

Dear Sollux  
Sollux; I know it’s a long way to where you are, but I can’t wait till we meet again, to be honest, I’m counting down the days!  
How’s stuff over there?  
I heard it’s really cold up there!  
Well the weather down here is SO hot you can’t even imagine it, your pale ass skin would get sunburnt in no time!  
But yeah, I miss you, tell me when we can meet again, or at least write more!  
I know a long distance relationship isn’t the easiest thing, but I’m sure we can make it work!  
-Roxy  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	8. a thousand years-Christina Perri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy visits a dead Sollux in the dream bubbles

Roxy woke up with a start, except for once it wasn’t nightmares that woke her up, but a familiar voice  
Roxy? Are you there?” she heard him call out  
It was then when she realized she hadn’t gotten up, but she had fallen asleep; she was in a dream bubble!  
She ran around looking for Sollux  
When she found him she shed a small tear of happiness  
The god-tiered rogue of void ran to the blind ghost of a troll, and hugged him  
“Sollux!” she cried out while hugging him tightly  
He sighed in relief “Roxy” he said tenderly “I’m so glad to see you!”  
“I-I'm sorry I haven’t seen you, but I haven’t been able to-“Sollux cut her off  
“It’s ok” he whispered “I’ve loved you for a hundred years, and I’ll do for a hundred more”  
Roxy sniffled “I-I don’t deserve someone as good as you!” she cried out, before breaking down into tears while hugging her would-be matesprit.


	9. we won’t wander alone land of fans and music 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy receives a visit from a doomed timeline Sollux in the land of pyramids and neon

It was a regular day in the land of pyramids of neon, grand structures, a beautiful sky, and no one to appreciate it; except for Roxy, who had long grown tired of the sight.  
However, that day was about to get much more interesting.  
While wandering she ran into a troll with a dark green hood covering his face  
When she saw him she could swear she was seeing things, but when they bumped, she was totally sure he was real  
“Uh, hi there?” she asked cautiously “who are you?”  
“I-I’m Sollux” he whimpered weakly and removed his hood, revealing his face was stained with golden tears  
“Oh god, what happened!?” Roxy asked while hugging him shyly  
Sollux tried to remember “f-failed session, all friends d-dead, I-I've wandered here for months…” before he could continue he broke down into tears  
Roxy frowned “there, take it easy Sollux”  
He silently looked up to Roxy, who smiled a bit “don’t worry, you won’t wander alone!”  
Sollux showed a small smile “promise?”  
Roxy nodded “I promise I won’t let that happen to you again!”


	10. gameGRL (1993 mix)-homestuck vol. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Roxy argue over games

Sollux and Roxy sat together by the TV, Sollux kept cursing under his breath while Roxy did everything he did, and more  
“THATH CHEATING” he yelled when Roxy killed him again  
“It’s not!” she said with a smirk “it’s all skill!”  
“Thkill, yea right…” he grumbled while respawning  
“Player 1 wins” announced the game  
Sollux put the controller down and left without a word  
“Hey!” Roxy followed him “don’t get mad Sollux, it’s only a game!”  
Roxy caught up to him and hugged him “don’t get mad! You can get a rematch!”  
Sollux cracked a smile “nah, I’m ok, really!”  
Roxy frowned a bit “if you say so” she went back to the game, leaving Sollux alone  
He giggled to himself “I totally let you win” he whispered to himself


End file.
